toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Cuckoo
"Don't worry, Krinole! I'll follow him and make sure Ostreena's fine!" —'Cuckoo', "Ostreena's Plight" Cuckoo is the secondary male character in the series, after Krinole, Mr. Tedy, and Huffy. He is married to Ostreena, whose father he fought with for the consent to marry. History ''Toy Island'' Before the events of Season 1, Cuckoo left with Ostreena to Toy Island in an attempt to escape from Professor Hoot and elope. Unfortunately, he found them, and forbade them from dating again. She was then forcefully married to Santa Claus by her father. For most Season 1 episodes, he appears as a strong ally to Krinole and Mr. Tedy, supporting them in their cause. However, he also maintains a dutiful watch over Ostreena and makes sure she remains safe. This is why he always follows Santa Claus when he proceeds to try to solve the episode's problem his way; to watch over Ostreena and make sure Santa Claus doesn't do anything that would jeopardize her safety. In a two part story arc, Cuckoo temporarily goes missing, sparking a rescue team to be formed to look for him. Luckily, he returns the next day and it is revealed that he was searching for prunes to feed to Ostreena to ease her stomach pain. Once Santa Claus passes away, Professor Hoot is overwhelmed after founding out the lies Santa Claus told, so Cuckoo takes advantage of this and begins to date Ostreena. He later gains Professor Hoot's consent as he is recognized to be Ostreena's perfect husband, and the two marry. In Season 2, Cuckoo is usually seen in a secluded area with Ostreena, and the two are often seen kissing at different times. They are thus deeply in love, but when they are separated they become determined to rescue the other. Whenever Ostreena mentions having a child, though, Cuckoo begins to feel uneasy and tries to change the topic. In the episode "The Red Bird", Cuckoo meets Rooster after having not seen him since their college days. As Rooster tries to flirt with Ostreena, Cuckoo takes matters into his hands and, along with his wife, pummel the bird and act very harshly towards him. However, he and Ostreena do show Rooster some compassion, such as when Rooster comes to Toy Island just to see a doctor. In Season 3, his role is very similar to Season 2. He is able to rescue Ostreena in "A Sweetheart Rescue" after she is kidnapped by the Triple M Crew. Whenever Rooster appears, Cuckoo is willing to knock him into next week, although when he comes to soak up the sun's rays, Ostreena is willing to let him stay as long as he promises to have no funny business. In a three episode story arc, Cuckoo and Ostreena get into a fight and end up wanting to split from each other. However, due to the support of other characters, the two end up getting back together after rekindling their love. In Season 4, though, Cuckoo's popularity began to wane so he got less screentime. Thus, his role is similar, except for the fact that he is not usually part of the main action of the episode and there are less scenes of the two of them in their romantic endeavours. However, he still makes notable appearances whenever Rooster is in town. In Season 5, Cuckoo retains a similar role. This is due to the fact that Rooster only makes one small guest appearance in "Beach Day", so he is not able to act harshly towards him. However, while Ostreena is able to appear alongside her female friends in "GNO (Girls' Night Out)", Cuckoo does not have such an oppurtunity. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! While Cuckoo's exposure still implies the same level of significance as Season 4, the extra characters have forced Ostreena to fall down with him. The two are usually only seen kissing, sitting next to each other, engaged in an activity together, or else interacting with their respective friends. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Cuckoo appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. After he is rescued in the level "Cloudy Cover", he can be summoned from any Friend Box. When he is summoned, Krinole grabs on to his talons as he flies into the sky, bringing Krinole to previously inaccessible areas. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Cuckoo appears as a playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He can jump up to six times. His story mode involves him trying to run away from Ostreena who is approaching him about the issue of having children. Cuckoo fights by slapping with his wings, pecking with his beak, and even slashing with his feet. He combos moderately easily. His regular special is Feather Shot where he shoots his feathers forwards. His side special is Takeoff where he bursts forward and can glide for a short distance. His up special is Corkscrew where he spins upwards and flaps his wings for extra distance. His down special is Back Hop where he can dodge attacks by quickly hopping backwards. His Final Smash is Windstorm where he blows opponents away by creating a windstorm. Cuckoo reappears in Friends' Kombat II as a playable character. His moveset is virtually unchanged but he is slightly lighter in weight. Cuckoo returns in Friends' Kombat: United ''as a default playable character. Some of his attacks send his opponents flying farther than before. As well, Cuckoo can no longer glide. In compensation, both his side and up specials have gained more distance. His down special is now '''Wind Gust', where he flaps his wings, hopping backward and blowing his opponents farther out. ''Friends' Hockey'' Cuckoo is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey. He is an All-Around type character, so his stats are relatively balanced. However, his passing and checking are slightly stronger than his other stats. His Power Shot is Wind Dance, where he dances an odd dance and causes wind to blow in random directions before he shoots. This causes the other characters to move in undesirable locations, as well as slightly affecting the puck's course. The Cuckoo Cup debuts in this game. ''Curtis Ball'' series Cuckoo is a playable character available from the start in Curtis Ball Tournament. Cuckoo is a default member of Team Krinole, as well as being a Skill type player. Thus, he excels in Skill and Recovery, but he is also lacking in Water Speed and Attack. His special ability, Fly Away, lets him grab the ball and fly high into the sky for twenty seconds, letting him bypass opponents and obstacles. His friend ability is Talon Tag-on, where Cuckoo grabs a friend, who has the ball, and flies into the sky for twenty seconds before letting the friend go and giving them a good shot. Cuckoo returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default Balanced character. Overall, he has average stats, though he has exceptional Jump and low Screen. For his campaign condition, he intends to try out Curtis Ball, aiming for the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Cuckoo is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Cuckoo is a playable character available from the start in Friends' Racing. As a middleweight character he drives in medium sized karts. He also gives a small off-road bonus to the karts he drives. His personal racecourse is Army Qualifier, which is designed like an obstacle course to test the skills of those willing to join the army. It is based off of his time in the army that helped to develop his flight muscles. ''Friends' Baseball'' Cuckoo appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Cuckoo Flyers. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Cuckoo appears as a main playable character in Toy Island Adventures, where he is unlocked after clearing the tutorial. Cuckoo can fly through the air and can shoot feathers and gusts of wind. ''Toy Island Golf'' Cuckoo appears in Toy Island Golf as a default playable character. His maximum drive is 243 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Cuckoo is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is an All-Around character, having slightly better shot power in exchange for less shot precision. His Special Spike is Feather Bonanza, where he throws many feathers that cut opponents before striking the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Cuckoos appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Yarn Cuckoo is much more woolen and knitted than the real Cuckoo, and his hair is made of stray yarn strands, making it resemble a comb-over. Cuckoo has higher stamina and can jump several times, but he runs rather slowly. His weapon of choice is the '''Feather Blaster', which blasts feathers out in a fan-like array akin to a shotgun. He can also use his wings to blow opponents farther away. The Cuckoo amiibo is available as part of Wave 1 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, it doubles Cuckoo's running speed and rate of fire, as well as increasing the range of his Feather Blaster, for 30 seconds. Cuckoo's special costume is a military coat and helmet. ''Toy Island Tennis Cuckoo is a playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Ostreena. He is an All-Around character, and he has slightly better power in exchange for less speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Cuckoo appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Defense type player, and is available in all sports. He has an edge in power and control but has weak spin. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, acting competitively and aggressively. He can be spotted spectating on Toy Island Bayside, Sky Garden, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Cuckoo is a very masculine character. He dared to take Ostreena away to a private island, keeps an eye out for her every time she is forcefully taken by Santa Claus in his plans, beats Rooster up every time they meet, and has married a fine woman. However, there are a few instances when he does not act very maturely, as seen when he teases Rooster or when he tries to avoid the subject of having children. Appearance Cuckoo is a white bird. The undersides of his wings are pink, and he has a pink mohawk as well. He has yellow irises, and his beak and feet are gray. Flying Cuckoo is able to fly great distances. This was seen in the Season 2 premiere when he was seen flying for miles looking for Moose Moosa Mooster's base. This is because when he was in college, his country was warring with another country, so he was drafted into the army and thus developed his flying muscles. Profiles and statistics Toy Island Season 1 bio: Cuckoo came to the island with Ostreena in an attempt to elope, but after she was forced by her father to marry Santa Claus, he's been valiantly fighting to win her back. All in all, he's very loyal to his friends and will help out in whatever way he can. Toy Island Adventures bio: Cuckoo has always been adventurous, so when he's invited to explore other islands by newcomer Felix, he's definitely interested! Except, well, Dory needs to be babysat. This could get complicated... Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: When Cuckoo emerges from a Friend Box, Krinole will grab onto his talons, allowing Cuckoo to fly up and carry him to previously inaccessible areas. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Cuckoo has great possession skills thanks to his high shot power and ball control, making him an effective shooter. Trivia *Cuckoo has been rivals with Rooster since they were in college. It sprouted from their mutual attraction to Ostreena, which has grown fiercer since his marriage to Ostreena, since he must protect her rather than take her. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 1 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters